


What's in it for you?

by Frehior



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke (mentioned) - Freeform, Other, Slice of Interactions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: Ulquiorra can’t grasp why would Grimmjow, a proud Espada, allow Aizen to boss him around. It’s obvious the Sexta had no respect for anyone with a higher position. So he wondered, what was the Sexta really after?





	What's in it for you?

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, that who seems hooked to these two.
> 
> I apologize before hand for any typos, grammar mistakes, or words that are put in a way that make little to no sense. Feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to correct them, or explain. I'm still struggling to get a grip on how I write in English, so bear with me.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_  was not a man who allowed himself to be ordered around. He didn’t bow down to anyone. He just wasn’t that kind of man. The one who bowed down, quietly, and waited for orders. That’s just how he was, a wild force that couldn’t be kept on a leash. Were anyone to try and control him, the Arrancar would make sure to make them regret such foolish thought. He was just that violent, that wild.

 

Which is why Ulquiorra couldn’t grasp why the Espada stuck around. The prideful Espada would not even bow down to Aizen. He would put up faux respect when on his presence, and even then, the _trash_ would dare to show some disrespect, to be rude. He was a thoughtless being probably— with enough brain to refrain himself and keep his life.

 

Grimmjow was a wild animal. One that, even when faced with someone as fearsome as Aizen, would not budge from his prideful stance. Grimmjow was lucky their Lord was a patient man, who was merciful enough to overlook Grimmjow’s rude behavior, but stern enough to keep such a wild animal on line. Ulquiorra thought their Lord’s mercy wasn’t meant to be offered to someone who wouldn’t even try to behave and show minimum respect, nor to show gratefulness for all the times Aizen had spared his life.

 

So he wondered, what did Grimmjow attain from following Aizen? It was obvious the Sexta’s distaste at having to refrain his actions under Aizen’s watchful eye. Even for Tousen and Gin, the Arrancar would be disrespectful, more so with them that with Aizen. Did the Sexta even knew what being respectful to someone in a higher position was? He doubted so.

 

**“What’s in it for you, Grimmjow?”**  The aforementioned man’s blue gaze moved away from the dark skies that were visible from the window, and looked uninterestingly at him.

 

**“Ah?”**  Grimmjow furrowed the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the Cuarta’s arrival. What did Ulquiorra wanted to do with him, anyways?

 

**“What’s in it for you?”**  Ulquiorra repeated, his blank expression unchanging.

 

Grimmjow pushed himself away from the window, and slipped his hands on his pockets, leaning his back on the wall.  **“The fuck ya talkin’ ‘bout? Speak with context, moron.”**

 

Ulquiorra’s eyelids fell for a second, and he sighed tiredly at the Sexta’s lack of reasoning. It wasn’t like this was the first time he outright asked the Espada’s reason for staying in Las Noches, or under Aizen’s leadership. But all those times, Grimmjow just gave feeble reasons or would refuse to answer him.

 

**“What do you gain from doing this? What’s in it for you for following Aizen, Grimmjow? You refuse to show him any sign of respect, yet you stick around.”**  He elaborated, expecting Grimmjow’s level of intelligence to understand his words. Not that the blue-haired Arrancar was a complete idiot, but some times he just seemed to not grasp even the simplest of ideas.

 

**“Ahh? What sorta dumb question is that, Ulquiorra?”**  Grimmjow asked, pushing his chin up and looking down on the shorter Arrancar.

 

It was this same disrespect to his superiors that would surely end Grimmjow’s life. He just didn’t know how to stop pushing his luck, to stop the arrogant gestures he often pulled.

 

**“I ask because I want to know. I don’t see why would you stay where you don’t want to be.”**

 

**“Tch.”**  The Espada walked towards Ulquiorra, standing before him and leaning down to meet the Cuarta eye to eye. He grinned at those empty eyes, which betrayed no emotion. Those green eyes usually wore a blank look to them, with the scarce occasion where it wouldn’t. Those occasions often involved Grimmjow’s nagging presence.  **“Because I want to fight strong people. I’ve heard the stupidity that strong people allure strong people. And aren’t we all Espada strong beings?”**

 

Those void eyes did not change, not even for a moment, and Ulquiorra took a step back, putting distance between them.

 

**“That’s shallow.”**  Ulquiorra pointed out, and Grimmjow’s grin fell from his expression, instead looking puzzled.

 

**“So? You asked, did you not? That’s what’s in it for me.”**  Grimmjow spoke, devoid of the usual bite his words held.  **“I’m all in for the fight, and the thrill of it.”**  And his grin returned, wide and showing his sharp teeth.  **“Isn’t that how it goes, Ulquiorra? I’m the wild animal that acts upon instinct, ain’t I right?”**

 

The Cuarta kept his silence, noticing the honesty behind those words, of his shallow reason; and then the mirthful words that mirrored Ulquiorra’s past thoughts. Was Grimmjow mocking the idea he sometimes had of him? Was he thinking himself higher than reckless actions? Ulquiorra wouldn’t deny it, but he would point out the Arrancar’s frequent bursts of violent attitude, driven by pure instinct and aggression and his stupid arrogance that came from his ego.

 

**“Think whatever you want. I might be raw power and instincts, but don’t underestimate me, _Cuarta_ , for I could easily kick your ass if I so desire.”** Then he huffed in irritation, clearly not appreciating Ulquiorra’s thoughts on him.  **“Just let it drop, my shallow reasons are mine to keep. In fact, you should be happy.”** And he closed the distance between them once again, invading the Cuarta’s personal space.  **“It’s the shallow reason that keeps me from attacking those Shinigamis, and from trying anything against your precious Aizen.”**

 

Ulquiorra wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t allow such show of disrespect to his Lord, not in his presence. Murciélago barely gave a nick to Grimmjow’s face, and Ulquiorra stared hard at the Arrancar who moved out of the way of his attack.

 

**“The fuck’s yer problem?!”**

 

**“You should learn proper manners, trash.”**

 

Grimmjow laughed hard, and stepped close to the wall, with just enough distance to stay out of Murciélago’s reach.  **“Stay outta my way, Ulquiorra. I’m not picking a fight with ya tonight.”**

 

Ulquiorra sheathed Murciélago, and turned away his gaze, starting his way back to his quarters.

 

**“Oi, you’re strong too, ya know?”**  Ulquiorra stopped on his tracks, and looked over his shoulder, waiting for Grimmjow to get his point across. The wide grin on the Espada’s face widened more, if possible.  **“So don’t expect me to stay with arms crossed. I’ll fight ya, eventually.”**

 

The Cuarta’s eyelids fell a bit, and the green orbs stayed glued to the floor for two seconds, before meeting the wild blues of Grimmjow.  **“No need to fight such trash,”**  he continued, not giving another second to Grimmjow,  **“It’d be just a waste of my time.”**

 

Behind him, Grimmjow’s features settled to an annoyed scowl,  **“I might be thinking the same, ya shithead!”**  The Arrancar yelled after the retreating Cuarta.

 

Ulquiorra didn’t answer, nor did he showed any sign of having listened to Grimmjow’s words. What for? If he lost his time with every trash that crossed his path, he’d never be able to serve Aizen. Grimmjow was just a nuisance to him, anyways. The only reason he had bothered to ask the Espada was because he just couldn’t figure why would he put himself under a situation he obviously disliked.

 

_Because I want to fight strong people._

 

Such a stupid and weak reason to stay as he was. With reasons like that, he would be of little to no use to Aizen. But he guessed even such a low life like Grimmjow could serve a purpose, despite it being small. Not that he would question Aizen’s reasons for keeping such wild personality in his ranks. Aizen’s wits and genius were unmatched. And for that, he honestly believed Grimmjow would sooner or later serve his designed purpose.

 

But if the Sexta ever dared to try and pick a fight with him… well, Ulquiorra would fight him if he ever deemed Grimmjow to be a threat or if the Sexta really asked for it. If Grimmjow wanted to fight someone strong, and wanted to test his abilities against Ulquiorra’s, the Cuarta would make sure to make it clear where the Sexta stood, and why was he on the Sixth position. No way a Sexta could ever surpass a Cuarta, no matter how much Grimmjow tried to convince himself of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you have it, another slice of interactions between Ulquiorra & Grimmjow. Lets say I crave to see what would their every day interactions would be like. Honestly, I can't enough of them interacting, clashing here and there in regards of this topic or other.


End file.
